AMAR NO ES LA FELICIDAD
by Lexkai Raven
Summary: La vida de los Dioses es demasiado larga para andar sufriendo toda la eternidad por la misma pendejada. Para el Aokaga/Kagamine day!


_Buenas madrugadas, me presento con mi aporte del día AoKaga/ Kagamine, este shoot, puede contener referencias a la cultura de los dioses griegos, combinada con motes japoneses y el árbol del Tanabata, es raro y creo que occ, así que me disculpo de antemano por cualquier falla ortográfica, de redacción o estupidez que contenga._

 _Tiene lemmon y lenguaje vulgar._

 _Sin más que decir, feliz día después del AoKaga/Kagamine day 3_

 **AMAR NO ES LA FELICIDAD.**

La lúgubre obscuridad rodeaba aquel fastuoso recinto.

Sobre la mesa de centro en lo que se podría decir era la estancia, Aomine releía las palabras escritas en aquel papel, aun sin creer la desfachates de aquel maldito.

Siempre había sido así. Desde hace muchas eras Kagami Taiga, el llamado Dios supremo, siempre había tenido por costumbre informarle indirectamente de las "buenas noticias", nunca de frente. Su obscuro corazón, ese que creía ya no tener después de tantos siglos, se estremeció ante el triste, desagradable, y vulnerable pensamiento que le sobrevino: "no eres lo suficientemente importante para decírtelo en la cara". Incinero aquel pergamino que contenía la "alegre" noticia.

" _Aomine, Dios del Hades:_

 _Se requiere tu presencia en mi morada, para celebrar el nacimiento de mi primogénito, Akashi. La celebración se llevara a cabo el sábado, a partir del atardecer._

 _Espero con ansias tu presencia._

 _KAGAMI TAIGA._

 _PD.: Asiste, sería muy agradable el verte después de tantos años. "_

Observo las cenizas de aquel papel desvanecerse en el viento, tal vez era tiempo de enfrentarse a la realidad y constatar con sus propios ojos aquello que nunca sería suyo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-FLASH BACK-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El majestuoso azul del cielo se observaba en todo el horizonte, las nubes blancas e impolutas lo adornaban.

La humanidad aún era joven, y los Dioses vivían en la cima del monte Fuji observando la evolución de sus creaciones, desde sus ostentosos palacios.

En la morada del dios supremo, un pequeño pelirrojo que aparentaba no más de 12 años, jugueteaba con unas lenguas de fuego que proveían de luz, la que era su casa.

Kagami Taiga, era el hijo de los padres de los Dioses. Era un niño vivaz y activo, hacia y des hacia allá por donde iba, siempre saltando tan alto y con tanta fuerza que los ornamentos nunca estaban a salvo. Sus ojos rojos, cual magma de los más incandescentes volcanes, observaban todo con curiosidad y el encanto de un infante que no conoce el mundo. Era voluntarioso y persistente.

Por tanto cuando Era, la madre de Kagami, se encontró con que el palacio estaba muy tranquilo desde hacía más de dos horas, cayó en cuenta de que ya debería estar buscando a su pequeño y ver que destrozo había creado.

Estaba a punto de subir a buscar en los aposentos del niño, cuando un fuerte estruendo y humo saliendo de la biblioteca de su esposo la alertaron, entro corriendo. Gracioso fue encontrarse con su pequeño lleno de manchas y algunas puntas de su cabello rojizo en llamas, preocupante era ver que todos los valiosos pergaminos de su marido se encontraban reducidos a cenizas, la pared de aquel espacio dejaba ver el paso de las nubes, pues había desaparecido y todo el lugar se encontraba lleno de un olor a quemado y el humo de aquello que había sido consumido.

— Hijo, ¿estas bien? — decía la mujer, tratando de no delatar su diversión al ver a su pequeño un poco chamuscado, pero ileso, y dando palmadas en su cabello para apagar las llamas.

— Si. — el tono nervioso, aunado a sus ojos que no dejaban de ver la puerta del estudio le confirmaban a su madre que realmente no le había pasado nada a su retoño.

— Debemos llamar a Kuroko para que arregle esto, o tu padre te matara. — la hermosa mujer limpio un poco de hollín que se encontraba en la punta de la nariz del niño. — Anda ve a lavarte.

El pequeño pelirrojo salió corriendo a sus aposentos, tiro la túnica blanca que llevaba, ya que de un pequeño jalón esta se desgarro debido a las quemaduras que había sufrido.

El incendio se había originado debido a que su poder para crear y, en teoría controlar, el fuego se había salido de su control. A veces ocurría, y todo lo que se encontraba, desgraciadamente a su alrededor, terminaba hecho cenizas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En aquella larga y rectangular mesa, había servido un gran banquete, digno de los más poderos Dioses, después de todo era para ellos que había sido elaborado y servido.

A la cabeza de la mesa, se encontraba Zeus, padre de Kagami el cual se encontraba a su izquierda, Era se encontraba a la derecha.

— Es bueno que regresaras pronto Zeus, ¿Qué tal esta Miirik? — El Supremo Dios había salido de viaje, pues desde hacía un siglo que no veía a uno de los principales Dioses, Enik, dios de la guerra y esposo de Miirik.

— Esta muy bien, sabes que también ha sido madre, tienen un pequeño de la edad de Kagami. — La cena había terminado y la familia se disponía a tener una amena plática mientras Zeus tomaba una copa de vino y el pequeño degustaba su postre.

—Es en serio padre, ¿existen otros Dioses de mi edad? — los ojos del infante brillaban esperanzados, hasta el momento jamás había conocido a otro Dios de su edad, todos eran mayores, y en pequeños vistazos que daba a la tierra junto a Kuroko, había visto como los niños humanos se divertían y jugaban entre ellos, sintiéndose celoso de aquellos seres.

— Así es, de hecho, pase a visitar a Athena y Eros, ellos tienen una preciosa niña un poco menor, su nombre es Satsuki. — Kagami empezó a emocionarse ante la idea de un gran grupo de amigos.

— ¡Pero que maravilloso!, tengo tantas ganas de verlas y de conocer a sus hijos, no entiendo porque no han venido a visitarnos. — La gran diosa estaba entusiasmada, pero un poco triste de que sus dos grandes amigas no le hubieran ido a presentar a sus retoños.

— Sabes perfectamente bien que todos son Dioses muy ocupados, desde que la humanidad nació, no hemos podido darnos un momento libre. — Zeus tomo la mano de su esposa para confortarla. — Pero no te preocupes, he decidido hacer una reunión, tenemos que empezar a preparar a nuestros pequeños Dioses para sus futuras responsabilidades, no me había dado cuenta, pero al viajar pude distinguir, que varios han sido los Dioses que han nacido, algunos de ellos han sido concebidos a partir de la unión de parejas de Dioses, pero otros han nacido naturalmente, de la esperanza y fe humana, por lo que debemos instruirlos.

— Entonces, ¿podre tener amigos? — la felicidad en el rostro de su pequeño hizo que ambos progenitores sonrieran con ternura, algo muy inusual en el rostro del varón.

— Así es pequeño. — le revolvió con cariño el cabello rojo, y Kagami no pudo ser más feliz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hacia algunas semanas que todo en su morada era un ir y venir de Dioses menores arreglando y acomodando todo para la reunión que se llevaría a cabo y de la cual su padre le había hablado.

Él estaba ansioso, tanto que entre varios Dioses se tuvieron que reunir y con la ayuda de Zeus, después de verlos sufriendo al lado de su retoño por dos semanas, idearon un juego que pudiera entretener al pequeño de cabellos de fuego, ya que había destrozado tantas veces las decoraciones para la reunión que una vez más y todos se aventarían de lo más alto del monte Fuji.

El juego era relativamente sencillo, pensando en cómo se la mantenía saltando el joven Dios, colocaron en lo alto de una columna una cesta resistente, donde se cargaban las verduras, pero sin fondo, donde una esfera de materiales celestiales, ósea no tienen ni idea, Zeus simplemente hizo que apareciera, debía atravesarla, pero la pelota, como la llamo el creador, debía ser solo tocada con las manos, y debía ser constantemente botada contra el suelo, esto pensando en siempre mantener ocupado al pequeño, que más que Dios parecía diablillo. Ganaba el que anotara más puntos, encestando la pelota. Así decidieron por métodos poco honrosos, aquí inventaron el "piedra, papel o tijeras", que Kuroko, al ser el perdedor seria la víctima, es decir, el compañero de juego del pelirrojo.

Sin un pequeño correteando de aquí para allá, e incendiando la mayoría de las veces lo que tocaba, el palacio de los Dioses quedo listo para la celebración.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aomine, vestía una túnica a juego con sus ojos, es decir de un color azul media noche, que se iba difuminando hacia abajo hasta llegar a la altura de sus tobillos, donde finalizaba en blanco y detalles en oro, que resaltaban aún más su piel morena.

Su madre y su "querida" amiguita Satsuki le habían puesto pulseras de oro en sus bíceps, y tobillos, lo habían adornado más que árbol de Tanabata, por lo que enojado y chasqueando la lengua por lo bajo, se mantenía viendo por la ventana de aquel carruaje celestial en el que surcaban los cielos Satsuki, sus madres que iban platicando y él, que no le prestaba la más mínima atención a la pelirrosa.

Aomine, había crecido en el mundo humano, el palacio de su padre se encontraba en lo alto de una montaña, que por el frente tenía un enorme precipicio que ningún humano era capaz de atravesar y por el otro tenía una cascada que desembocaba a un hermoso lago lleno de vegetación y animales salvajes.

Jamás había visto a un humano, y solo conocía a algunos Dioses, ya que su padre siendo el Dios de la Guerra, se encontraba muy ocupado, prefería estar más cerca de donde debía hacer su trabajo y no vivía en el mundo de los Dioses, sabia de otras familias de dioses que igual que ellos vivían relativamente cerca de los humanos, fue así que conoció a Satsuki, quien habitaba en una cordillera que tenía un volcán. A menudo cuando el volcán hacia erupción, que era varias veces al año, sus padres la mandaban a quedarse un tiempo en casa del pequeño moreno, por lo cual, y a base de mucha insistencia de todas las féminas que conocía, termino por hacerse amigo de la pequeña pelirrosa, que siempre lo estaba siguiendo, tratando de convencerlo de no hacer travesuras y no ir al lago a jugar con las bestias salvajes, "somos Dioses, no nos pasara nada", era lo que decía a su amiga para que se tranquilizara, al final la pequeña se sentaba a la orilla del lago y sumergía sus pies en la cristalina agua mientras Aomine cazaba insectos y montaba las panteras y leopardos que había en aquella zona.

Una vez fueron invitados a otro palacio donde conocieron a Kise, hijo del Dios Narciso, era un rubio, de ojos dorados, fastidioso y llorón, según el criterio de Aomine, que también se la pasaba siguiéndolo, y aunque a veces era un dolor de cabeza para el moreno, siempre era divertido molestarlo y echarle la culpa de travesuras que él hacía.

Aomine no estaba muy interesado en la fiesta, las cosas de Dioses mayores ciertamente le aburrían, había ido a algunas reuniones, y conocía a varios Dioses de su edad, además de Kise y Satsuki, había visto también a un tal Murasakibara, a un peliverde de nombre Midorima, a una tal Alexandra, a Izuki, al terrorífico Imayoshi y a los insoportables Wakamatsu y Sakurai, por lo que eso de conocer a más pequeños de su edad no lo entusiasmaba, sobre todo porque él era un personita solitaria, que sentía que no necesitaba de otros para divertirse o hacer cualquier otra cosa, el solo se bastaba para lo que fuera.

Así que sin muchos ánimos bajo del carruaje, junto con sus acompañantes a la fastuosa celebración.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagami vestía una túnica blanca, una tela color vino iba sobrepuesta de su cintura hacia el hombro derecho. Su madre había tratado de adornar su cabello con algunos detalles de oro, además de un collar, pero el pelirrojo salió corriendo al oír llegar a los primero invitados, dejando regados los adornos que su madre trato de colocarle. Él quería jugar y esas cosas serían estorbosas.

Cuando bajo, entraban unos sujetos enormes, un hombre de cabello negro, que media tanto como su padre, más de dos metros, iba acompañado de un hermosa mujer de cabello morado, un niño de su edad pero más alto de cabellos largos y violetas iba con su túnica blanca y un collar en oro, su boca iba ocupada comiendo algunos dulces que llevaba en un saco de piel.

Kagami se emocionó, y su padre lo detuvo antes de que le saltara al niño encima, llamo a Kuroko, dándole la instrucción de que los pequeños Dioses fueran escoltados al jardín principal, donde se había dispuesto para ellos un banquete y dulces, para que interactuaran y se conocieran mientras los adultos se saludaban y después se presentarían ante los grandes Dioses. Dándole tiempo a su pequeño de hacer amigos.

Uno a uno fueron llegando los carruajes, todos con celestiales invitados en ellos, en cuanto Aomine llego fue escoltado junto a Satsuki al jardín, donde por lo menos 5 pequeños Dioses ya estaban reunidos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como Kagami había planeado, el pelivioleta en cuanto fueron llevados al jardín lo ignoro totalmente yéndose a la mesa de dulces, le iba a reclamar cuando un sonido de desaprobación broto de los labios fruncidos de un peliverde que iba llegando.

— Esos no son los modales de un Dios. — Exclamo con severidad mientras acomodaba sus anteojos relucientes, aun en la puerta que daba hacia el jardín, de repente fue empujado por un rubio que entraba presuroso.

— ¿Aun no llega Aominecchi? — el recién llegado no saludaba sino que preguntaba por alguien que ni conocía.

— Tú no corras y empujes a los otros, ten más cuidado. — Se quejó el peliverde.

— Oh no te vi, disculpa, — el rubio lo observo — Midorimacchi, eres tú. — la sonrisa de ese niño cegaba, el pelirrojo tuvo que voltear a otro lado.

Un pelinegro se asomó por la puerta.

— Los encontré. — Y salió al patio con una sonrisa y sus ojos azules destellando — Mucho gusto mi nombre es Himuro.

— A ti no te conozco. — Hablo por fin el pelimorado.

— Soy hijo de Mainver, Dios del Viento, y de Elizora. — Explico mientras veía a los demás niños.

— Hola mi nombre es Kagami y soy el hijo de Zeus y Era. — la sonrisa del niño se extendió pues al fin alguien le hacía caso.

— En un placer hijo del Dios supremo, mi nombre es Midorima. — el chico hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— ¡No! Deja eso, no es necesario. — Se calló al tiempo que un brazo rodeaba su hombro.

— Yo soy Kise, hijo de Narciso y Tessia. — El rubio volvía a sonreír radiantemente.

El peliverde, se acercó a la mesa y tomo un vaso de jugo, y se sentó cerca de la fuente, el rubio se alejó de pelirrojo y se puso a husmear por el jardín, Murasakibara, como se presentó el pelimorado entre bocados, no se apartó de los dulces y comía uno tras otro. Himuro se había ido a servir un poco de comida y la degustaba apaciblemente sin hablar y Kagami se sentía totalmente desilusionado, pues esos niños no distaban mucho de cómo se comportaban los adultos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aomine observo dos segundos aquella particular escena, le habían dicho que ira al área de niños, por lo cual esperaba todo menos ese silencio que reinaba en el jardín, en medio, como si no supiera donde encajar, había un niño pelirrojo con la cabeza gacha, hasta el típico grillo había detenido su cantar, luego recordó que en el mundo de los dioses no había grillos y Satsuki lo instó a bajar por los escalones.

— ¿Qué es esto, una fiesta o un entierro? (*) — El tono mordaz, y la fuerza que irradiaba aquella voz, hizo voltear a todos los infantes del jardín. Aomine bajaba los escalones con la gracia de un pantera, algo raro tratándose de un niño como ellos, que realmente no lo percibían así, solo veían que aquel peliazul tenía un porte que competía con el de sus padres, por lo cual Midorima chasqueo la lengua, por la arrogancia del moreno y Kagami lo miraba embelesado, no creyendo que una pequeña deidad como aquella existiera.

— Se tardaron mucho. — Exclamo al tiempo que hacia un puchero Kise, se había tratado de arrojar a abrazar a Aomine, pero este lo esquivo, cayendo de boca ante los pies de Satsuki. — Siempre tan malo Aominecchi.

— No empieces Kise. — Reprendió.

— Dai-chan, está enojado, no lo molestes más Kise-kun. — Sugirió la pelirrosa ayudándole a levantarse y sacudiendo su túnica.

—Oye, ¿cómo te llamas? — La pregunta iba dirigida hacia el pelirrojo que se había quedado viendo la interacción entre aquellos, que a su parecer se conocían.

—Siempre tan salvaje, — se acomodó mejor los lentes y prosiguió — primero saluda, que no nos vemos todos los días, y presentante antes de interrogar.

— Tú y tu dulce carácter Midorima — le saco la lengua y una vena apareció en la frente del ofendido.

— Nanodayo. — Susurro.

— No es de Deidades bonitas insultar a sus semejantes. — Lo pico aún más el moreno. Kagami solo observa y cuando el peliverde empezó a perseguir por el jardín a Aomine diciendo que lo mataría, una pelirrosa salió detrás de ellos tratando de impedirlo, Kise salió también tratando de ayudar al moreno y Kagami sonrió, porque después de todo si eran niños, solo que su sonrisa se borró cuando recibió un zape en la cabeza de parte del peliazul, "no te quedes mirando, escoge un bando", le dijo, empezó a corretearlo, pero tropezó y se llevó el mantel de la mesa donde estaban los dulces, por lo cual Murasakibara, lagrimeo un poco, una sonrisa se le escapó a Himuro al verlo, y el pequeño gigante de las tierras de Yonsen se lanzó contra él, Kise, le empezó a tirar agua de una fuente a Midorima, Satsuki resbalo con el lodo, Aomine trato de ayudarla y Kagami le empujo para que comiera lodo. Un monstruo de lodo con los ojos azules se levantó echando chispas, Satsuki tembló un poco, y de repente todos fueron salpicados con lodo gracias a los poderes del moreno. Fue ahí donde la guerra se desato y se fueron todos a aventarle bolas de lodo a Aomine, diciendo que "era trampa usar sus poderes, que los iban a regañar, y que habían arruinado su túnica", pero la verdad es que ya todos estaban riendo de lo lindo como los pequeños monstruos que eran.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

— Ahora que estamos todos y que nos hemos saludado y puesto medianamente al día, creo que debemos ir por nuestros pequeños Dioses y presentarlos. — Hablaba el anfitrión con una copa en mano.

— Si, antes de que ya no estén presentables. — Comento la señora de la casa, a lo que las otras madres asintieron, menos la del peliverde que sabía que su retoño era la perfección andante, y no arruinaría su túnica.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Zeus al abrir la puerta del jardín y recibir en la cara cuatro bolas de lodo, mientras Midorima pasaba cual rayo entre sus piernas.

La mayoría de los Dioses presentes estallaron en risas.

Las madres vieron ceñudas a sus hijos.

Los niños palidecieron, excepto Aomine y Kagami, los cuales soltaron una risotada, que contagio también a Zeus, el cual con un movimiento de su mano, levanto el lodo del suelo y cual avalancha cayó sobre los pequeños, solo relucientes ojos rojos y azules quedaron visibles, divertidos y desafiantes por igual.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Esa había sido la primera vez que se vieron, y que interactuaron.

Después del desastre que hicieron, porque obviamente uno le echaba la culpa al otro por empezar la guerra de lodo, y viceversa, Aomine, Kagami, y los demás fueron reprendidos por su comportamiento, pero como Satsuki comenzó a llorar, los perdonaron rápido, y se fueron a arreglar, para las presentaciones.

Después del protocolo de la fiesta, para que los niños no se aburrieran, Zeus, sugirió a su hijo enseñarles a sus nuevos amigos, el juego de la canasta que habían inventado para él, así que después de las indicaciones necesarias, y de hacer equipos donde Kagami y Aomine estaban en bandos contrarios empezaron el juego para el que todos resultaron muy buenos, sobre todo el pelirrojo con sus grandes saltos y el moreno con su rapidez y gran flexibilidad que le permitía hacer tiros extraordinarios.

La celebración se le fue a Kagami entre risas de satisfacción, quejas de Midorima, y los constantes retos que Aomine armaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde la primera vez que había visto a aquel moreno niño y los otros Dioses miniatura, aunque Murasakibara estaba bastante crecidito, y realmente quería volver a jugar con ellos.

Le había insistido a su padre para que los volviera a invitar a casa, pero él había contestado que los padres de los infantes estaban ocupados, y no podía llevarlos cuando Kagami quisiera, pero que no se preocupara, pronto podría verlos todos los días, y aunque el pelirrojo insistió para que le contara más su padre no quiso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Frente a la columna que sostenía la canasta se encontraba Kagami jugando solo, rememoraba los movimientos que Aomine había utilizado la vez de la fiesta, donde jugaron por momentos solo ellos dos, como si lo demás niños no los acompañaran, una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro siempre que recordaba esos ojos azules tan brillantes y obscuros a la vez, le gustaba mucho recordarlos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Satsuki estaba preocupada, su amigo Aomine, era un poco extremo a veces, bueno más bien, era una contradicción andando, de repente estaba al 1000% desbordando energía y después se podía tirar sobre el pasto y no mover un solo musculo, observando las nubes pasar hasta que se quedaba dormido.

Por eso cuando escucho que los padres del moreno, tendrían que salir de casa, donde se estaba quedando, una preocupación la envolvió, quedarse sola con Aomine podría ser peligroso para el moreno, que sin tener quien lo controlara, podía desde resultar herido por jugar con bestias salvajes, usar sus poderes sin supervisión o simplemente quedarse dormido hasta que sus padres volvieran sin probar bocado y morir de inacción.

Así que con precaución, sobre todo de que no la escuchara su amigo, comento sutilmente a su "tía" Miirik sus preocupaciones acerca de dejar a Aomine sin la supervisión de un Dios de mayor jerarquía, pues los dioses menores que eran sus sirvientes, no lo podrían controlar, y Aomine no era como que les tuviera miedo alguno.

— Satsuki está preocupada de que la dejemos sola con Aomine, — comento con gracia la Diosa, mientras peinaba sus cabellos, antes de dormir — supongo que no se cree que pueda controlar a nuestro hijo.

— Esa niña siempre ha sido muy inteligente, y atenta con Daiki. — sonrió el hombre, el conocía el temperamento de su hijo y estaba agradecido de que contara con una amiga que tratara al menos de frenarlo para que no hiciera estupideces.

— Así es, y creo que tiene razón, debemos dejarlos al cuidado de algún Dios mayor, Athena y Eros no regresaran en un tiempo y nosotros no sabemos cuánto tardaremos en hacer nuestro trabajo, es peligroso dejar a los niños solos, algún enemigo podría tratar de atacarlos. — la mujer termino de cepillarse el cabellos y se dirigió al lecho para descansar.

— Llevémoslos con Zeus, ya vez que Era, solicito que pasásemos con Daiki, en alguna ocasión para que jugara con Kagami, de seguro que no les importara que se queden con ellos una temporada. — Enik dejo espacio para que su esposa se acomodara entre sus brazos.

— Espero que Daiki se comporte, no está acostumbrado a otros niños, y ya sabes que puede tener un comportamiento muy competitivo. — Aomine siempre se comporta relativamente bien, ya que nunca deja que sus travesuras se salgan de sus manos, pero aun así la mujer se preocupaba de no ver en un tiempo a su impredecible hijo.

— No te preocupes, el hijo de Zeus le puede seguir el ritmo a nuestro indomable rayo. — El hombre rio, porque aunque delante del niño no lo aceptara, estaba orgulloso de ese temple que tenía su hijo, esa energía y que fuera imparable cuando de algo que le gusta se trata.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Otra vez en ese palacio."

Pensó Aomine cuando sus orbes azules vislumbraron la entrada a la morada de Zeus, Satsuki a su lado, sonreía un poco incomoda al notar el fastidio que él se cargaba, pero es que él ya se veía siendo el señor de su casa, sin sus padres fastidiando en que se comportara, que se durmiera temprano, que no usara sus poderes para cosas mundanas, y un largo etcétera que agregarle a la lista, Enik su padre podría ser considerado un tirano por ser Dios de la Guerra, pero su madre era de seguro la Generala más temible que un ejército hubiese tenido la desgracia de conocer, que aún recuerda que después del incidente de la fiesta no lo dejo salir de su habitación ni para comer durante 3 días, ni asomarse por la ventana lo dejo.

Zeus y Era salieron a recibirlos, al igual que su pelirrojo hijo, el cual se acercó a saludarlo amable.

— Nos vamos a divertir mucho. — le comento, y Aomine rodo los ojos, ese niño no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La luz del sol entraba directamente y le daba en toda la cara y a pesar de no proveerle tanto calor, ya que como alguien alguna vez le dijo él podría ser un sol andante por el calor natural de su cuerpo, sí que era luminoso, y no lo deja dormir a gusto.

La noche pasada no había podido dormir bien, de nuevo, se había levantado a mitad de la noche, con un dolor de huevos insoportable, y todo debido al estúpido de Aomine.

Tenía ya dos meses sin verlo.

El Dios Meseas, que lo estaba instruyendo en ese momento le aventó una fecha, Kise estallo en carcajadas, llevándose otra tanda de flechas que por poco y no esquiva. Ambos fueron reprendidos y sacados del recito en donde se les estaba impartido clase, y la promesa de que su padres se enterarían de su falta de interés.

— Kagamicchi, ¿has sabido algo de Aominecchi? — preguntaba e rubio una vez fuera del alcance de su instructor.

— No, el muy estúpido se fue sin decirme adiós siquiera. — Aunque parecía estar enojado, la verdad es que estaba más que triste.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- Flash Back-Kagami-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Habían pasado ya 4 años desde que se conocían, Aomine y Kagami habían crecido, y ahora a sus 16 años ellos se podían considerar amigos y unos muy buenos rivales.

Desde aquella primera temporada donde tanto el moreno como la pelirrosa se habían tenido que quedar en su casa, Kagami había sido arrastrado a un montón de problemas, y situaciones ridículas, peligrosas y ahora muy confusas.

Él y el moreno al principio un día peleaban y al otro también.

A Daiki le gustaba molestarlo y él de temperamento explosivo caía sin pensar en las provocaciones, mismas que siempre terminaban en alguna clase de desafío por parte del ojiazul, desde ver quien corría mas rápido, quien aguantaba más tiempo bajo el agua, hasta quien era más diestro con sus poderes celestiales, donde por cierto, para gran vergüenza del pelirrojo, al ser hijo del Dios supremo, siempre era vencido por su rival.

En el tiempo que vivieron bajo el mismo techo su relación amistad-rivalidad nació, y Kagami se tuvo que dar cuenta, que tener alguien con quien compartir era un arma de doble filo, pues Aomine, fácilmente podía estar totalmente enfocado en él, y de pronto ignorarlo por completo y dejarlo botado por ir a pasearse con Satsuki, o hacer cualquier cosa que esta le pidiera, sin contar claro, que como su padre le había comentado, otros de los Dioses niños que había conocido, empezaron a frecuentar la casa, y se llenó de celos infantiles, porque sabía que iban por ver a Aomine, como en el caso de Kise y Murasakiba, Midorima iba porque lo obligaban, Himuro porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero al momento de estar todos reunidos, se encontraba deseando que se fueran porque era mucho más divertido jugar y tener aventuras solo con Aomine, aunque Satsuki de repente lo sacara de su mundo, pero hasta eso que la niña no era tan entrometida.

A los pocos días que Aomine y Satsuki regresaron a sus hogares respectivamente, su padre le había informado, que había tomado la decisión de que los infantes Dioses tomaran lecciones, sobre todo para controlar sus poderes, por eso se abriría en el mundo de los Dioses una escuela, donde asistirían todas las deidades de escasa edad, a partir de ahí conoció a Izuki, a Imayoshi, Sakurai, Reo, y otros, además se volvió a reunir con su antes establecido grupo, donde a pesar de todo seguía siempre al pendiente de Aomine, aunque este contantemente faltara por quedarse dormido en la nubes.

Hasta ahí su vida se había tornado en algo interesante, ya que cada día aprendía cosas nuevas, y se la pasaba entrenando con su poderes, junto a los otros, tratando se sobresalir y estar a la par con Aomine, que en fuerza y destreza para manejar sus poderes era el mejor, ahora que hablando de conocimientos intelectuales era un poco más lento y el mejor era Midorima, el cual se la pasaba tachándolos de brutos sin cerebro cosa que a ellos les daba igual.

Por eso cuando cumplió 15 años y les empezaron a hablar de sexo, el mundo de Kagami dio un vuelco de 180°.

En la clases que tenían de Dioses, las féminas recibían otro tipo de enseñanzas, por lo cual no se mezclaban, él no había mostrado interés hacia ellas, pero al parecer Aomine si sabía de esos menesteres. Por tanto descubrió algo que no le gusto.

Aomine tenía otros intereses que no compartía con él y eso, además de ponerlo triste, lo puso más celoso aun. Ya estaba acostumbrado a compartirlo con Satsuki y sus amigos, pero encima tener que soportar a otras tipas, solo porque según Aomine tenían buenas tetas, eso no.

Desarrollo una actitud hosca para con las chicas que se le acercaban, tanto a él, como al moreno, que si bien solo las quería para un rato y no era atento o caballeroso con ellas, sí que era asediado. Aunque con el aura que siempre desprendía el pelirrojo, que se la pasaba detrás de él, sus conquistas se mermaban.

— ¿Que mierda pasa contigo Bakagami? — pregunto furioso Aomine, pues habían quedado para jugar un partido de ese juego que compartían desde niños y al cual había denominado básquet — me has quemado, controla tu poderes, idiota.

— ¿Eh? No me he dado cuenta, ¿te he lastimado? — y tomo el brazo del moreno para inspeccionarlo.

— ¡Aomine!, vallamos a casa. — Grito Satsuki a distancia.

— Deberías de echar un buen polvo, mira que andas de un humor, que mejor me largo. — El ojiazul le aventó la pelota, zafándose de su agarre y se fue sin más, con la pelirrosa.

Kagami incinero la pelota en sus manos. Ese idiota. ¡Un polvo!, un ¡polvo! ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a echar un polvo, si ni siquiera se deja tocar el brazo?! Se llevó la mano a la nuca, pensaba estupideces, como si algún día pudiera follar a Aomine. Pero no podía hacerse más el tonto. Sabia de esas cosas por lo que les habían dicho que era la atracción y el deseo sexual, y era más que obvio para él que solo podía relacionar aquellos conceptos con Aomine, ese moreno joven de andar provocativo y arrogante, con esa gracia suya, que parecía tan agresiva pero sigilosa a la vez. Su cuerpo definido, fuerte y de elegante musculatura, era dos centímetros más alto que él, pero como el pelirrojo era más fornido no se notaba. Sus ojos azules, ¡por todas la musas!, que esos ojos azules desde el momento que los vio lo dejaron cautivo.

Había despertado varias veces en medio de la noche con un calor sofocante y las mantas húmedas debido a sueños, donde podía recorrer a su gusto aquel cuerpo moreno, de piel sin defectos, tan llamativa, tan deliciosa, donde esa voz lo ponía erecto, gimiendo su nombre y pidiéndole más, una noche incluso incendio las sabanas debido a la lujuria que lo embargaba, al fantasear con un Aomine que se retorcía de placer bajo el. Entregándosele, dejándose llevar a un mundo donde Kagami lo tendría solo para él por siempre.

Se jaloneo el cabello, maldiciéndose, y maldiciendo a todo pero sobre todo a Aomine, por enamorarlo, y al destino, por ser cruel, y no permitirle estar todo el tiempo a su lado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las estrellas ese día lucían más brillantes que de costumbre.

La luna llena alumbraba perfectamente la noche.

El rubio había organizado una fiesta para Dioses adolecentes, todos estaban bebiendo y celebrando, una chica rubia y de gran pecho se había colgado del brazo de Aomine desde que habían hecho el tercer brindis todos los presentes, y él estaba enojado por ello.

La fiesta avanzo y todos se pusieron ebrios, un dios de nombre Takao, se le confeso a Midorima enfrente de todos y este solo atino a ruborizarse y salir corriendo de la fiesta, la mayoría rieron, incluyendo a Aomine que se burló de lo virgen que había resultado el peliverde. Pero si algo llamo la atención del pelirrojo es que a nadie le haya parecido extraño que dos hombres pudieran gustarse.

— Quita esa cara Kagami ¿en que era crees que vivimos?, no me digas que te espanta las relaciones homosexuales. — Aomine le había abrazado por los hombros y le hablaba casi en el oído, a sus fosas nasales llegaba el olor del alcohol que Aomine emanaba.

— Claro que no. — Era su momento. — ¿Y a ti Aomine? — se animó a preguntar, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

— No, nunca he salido con un chico, pero supongo que si me gusta, no me importa que sea, hasta podría salir con una quimera. — y soltó una risa.

— Aomine yo…— y alguien jalo a Aomine de su lado, la rubia se lo llevaba para que se iniciara otro brindis.

Kagami sintió la sangre hervir, estaba a punto de decir algo importante y esa Diosa estúpida se atrevía a robarle a Aomine, se quedó mirando donde estaban, Aomine se bebía de un trago una botella de licor, terminando antes que otros, la chica se lo celebro y se lanzó a darle un beso que Aomine correspondía gustoso, restregándose con el cuerpo bien formado de la rubia y yéndose a un rincón más privado, los otros les dieron espacio y se fueron. Kagami observo a los lados, nadie le tomaba atención a la pareja, solo él, así que jalo a Aomine de la parte del cuello de la túnica se lo llevo a rastras al jardín trasero, mientras le advertía a la chica que no se metiera, con lo ojos encendidos de cólera, por lo que la rubia asustada no replico nada.

—Pero que mierda Kagami, estaba ocupado ¿sabes? — Aomine se zafó y encaro a su amigo.

— Estaba hablando contigo de algo importante, y tú te vas, me dejas con la palabra en la boca por irte con esa zorra. — Kagami estaba molesto, no entendía como el moreno lo dejaba de lado por esa rubia.

— Oh perdón gran e omnipotente Kagami, — el tono burlón era palpable en cada silaba — que no tengas a quien follarte no es mi problema, consíguete a alguien y déjame follar a mí a gusto, ¿qué puto problema tienes que no me dejas echar un polvo?, siempre me arruinas la oportunidad Kagami. — había ido levantando la voz a tal punto que le estaba gritando al pelirrojo.

— ¡El problema es que a quien me quiero follar es a ti estúpido! — Y si, como siempre Kagami no controlaba su temperamento cuando estaba cerca de aquellos ojos azules, que le miraban de una forma indescifrable, vio que Aomine abrió la boca de inmediato, pero no salió palabra alguna, la había cagado y en serio, como se le ocurría declararse de esa manera tan poco romántica, no es así como quería decirle aquello a Aomine, el moreno lo iba a odiar.

Aomine creyó no haber entendido bien, o tal vez solo era una broma, iba a decir algo, pero cuando vio la cara de Taiga entendió que lo que decía era enserio, su mente algo borracha empezó a hilar las acciones del pelirrojo, siempre estaba tratando de quitar a Satsuki de en medio, incluso ella le había dicho que creía no agradarle al pelirrojo, que incluso creía que la odiaba y él había dicho que eran imaginaciones suyas. Ahora entendía por qué siempre andaba arruinándole su planes con la chicas y porque se enojaba cuando le hablaba de que tan buena estaba alguna Diosa.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, no le desagradaba la idea de gustarle a Taiga, él era su mejor amigo y su único rival, mentiría si dijera que no era la persona con la que más le gustaba pasar tiempo, aunque no admitiría para alguien más que no fuera el mismo, así que saber que el gran Kagami tenía esos sentimientos por él aun cuando siempre era hosco y rudo con los otros le hincho el pecho de un orgullo, aún más grande del que ya de por si se cargaba.

Se acercó al otro con acentuando su ladina sonrisa y llevo su dedo índice desde el pecho de Kagami subiéndolo hasta la punta de la nariz y observando el pasmado rostro del chico.

— Así que puedo deducir que eso es porque ¿estas celoso Taiga? — se acercó para hablarle muy bajo y cerca de su rostro.

Kagami trago saliva, en el rostro de Aomine no se veía asco o repulsión, de hecho se veía divertido, confiado, retador.

— Si. — Atino a decir, antes de tomar a un sorprendido Aomine por la nuca y besarlo, estrellándolo en una columna, y restregando su cuerpo caliente contra el moreno.

Aomine gimió en sorpresa por el beso, que atrevido estaba siendo su amigo, pero sonrió en medio del beso, ¿que se creía Taiga?, que iba a ganarle en eso. Respondió con ímpetu, dejando sin aliento al pelirrojo, y acariciándole la espalda, juntando sus cuerpos, y mordiéndole el labio al de ojos rojos, por lo que se separaron y le dedico una sonrisa.

— Interesante, muy interesante. — Musito mientras relamía sus labios, como un depredador que había cazado a su presa. — por hoy dejémoslo aquí tigre, después no vemos. — Le guiño un ojo a Kagami y desapareció en un relámpago azul.

Kagami manoteo tratando de detenerlo, pero fue en vano, el otro había desaparecido, maldijo esa habilidad de Aomine de teletrasportarse y se quedó ahí parado, acaricio sus propios labios, con el sabor de Aomine en ellos y deseándolos otra vez.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando volvió a ver a Aomine, días después en la escuela, ya tenía un buen monologo preparado, donde explicaba con detenimiento sus sentimientos, y preparado para la incomodidad que podía surgir entre ellos.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando Aomine actuó como si nada. Al terminar sus clases fueron a un lugar solitario para hablar por petición del pelirrojo.

— Aomine… yo quiero explicarme bien, — el nerviosismo lo estaba carcomiendo, Aomine estaba serio, observando cada una de sus acciones y eso le ponía más nervioso. — Aomine tú me gustas, me gustas mucho, es más yo te a…— y fue interrumpido por los labios del moreno sobre los suyos.

Se dejó llevar por el beso, tratando de grabar sobre los propios la textura de aquellas suaves y firmes comisuras, llevo las manos sobre la cintura de Aomine, ya que él tenía las manos sobre su pecho y se emocionó dejando vagar su ávida lengua para probar todo lo que Aomine estuviera dispuesto a darle.

La cabeza de Aomine era un caos, el había tenido muchos besos antes, pero debía aceptar que como siempre Kagami era un rival que le sabia dar batalla, había tenido la osadía de meterle la lengua y retar a la suya en una guerra húmeda, donde no sabía quién era el perdedor, porque definitivamente estaba convencido que ambos estaban ganando con aquellas sensaciones tan apasionantes. Decidió dejar el beso, porque Kagami se mostraba demasiado feroz, y aunque no le desagradaba al moreno, tampoco se lo iba a dejar tan fácil, después de todo él no sabía si sentía lo mismo que el pelirrojo, pero mientras tanto, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de que su amigo y rival le mostrara más atenciones que las de antes. Claro tampoco le iba a decir que no esos besos tan gratificantes.

Kagami lo miro a la cara mostrándose confundió por lo repentino que había dejado el beso.

— Cállate y mejor vallamos a comer que muero de hambre. —y lo jaloneo de la túnica para ir a la casa del pelirrojo.

Kagami observaba la esbelta silueta de Aomine, su nuca y el agarre del que sostenía su propia ropa, sabía que Aomine no era sentimental, ni mucho menos, y que "decir poco actuar más" era su lema, por eso sonrió como bobo, caminando al paso que el otro le imponía, si Aomine se había dejado besar por él es porque sentía algo parecido, y de eso no había duda, la pasión con la que había respondido a sus besos era muestra fehaciente de ello.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos semanas, habían pasado como en ensueño para Kagami, prácticamente había estado con Aomine comiéndose a besos en cualquier momento y rincón apartado que encontraban, comían juntos y estudiaban juntos, solo que en vez de sus materias estudiaban el cuerpo del contrario, acariciando sobre la ropa aquellos lugares, que pedían a gritos se tocados directamente. Los besos habían pasado a ser cachondeos que los dejaban erectos y con ganas de terminar, pero había una barrera, llamada "los putos poderes de Daiki", que cuando se quería poner a la delantera lo frenaban en seco, se desaparecía en sus narices con una sonrisa y le tocaba hacerse un trabajo manual rememorando al moreno.

Por eso cuando Aomine no vino a visitarlo en dos días enteros, fue a buscarlo.

Los sirvientes le dijeron que estaba en la zona detrás de su casa, en el lago, por eso cuando lo encontró besándose con una chica pelirroja de enormes tetas que le restregaba en el pecho, una ira incontenible le sobrevino.

Los separo a la fuerza empujando a ambos en el proceso.

— Lárgate de aquí. — Su voz de ultratumba y las llamas que irradiaban de su cuerpo hicieron temblar a la chica que salió volando de ahí.

En cuanto no hubo nadie, le pego un puñetazo a un perplejo Aomine.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo maldito?, ¿solo estabas jugando conmigo? — el golpe había mandado al piso a Daiki, así que se le fue encima con la intención de darle más golpes.

— Eso es asunto mío. —El ojiazul le tomo de las manos empezando un forcejeo, se había quedado muy sorprendido de ver ahí al pelirrojo y sobre todo por su mirada colérica y con ese tinte de dolor — Tranquilízate Taiga.

—Me pides que tranquilice idiota. Te lo dije, te quiero, pero no voy a ser tu puto juguete, ¿crees que voy a seguir aguantando verte estar con esas tipas como antes?

— ¿Y crees acaso que para mí es fácil?, tu vienes y me dices esas cosas, eres la única persona que realmente tomo en cuenta…— Aomine trataba de dar vuelta a la situación cosa que logro, acorralando al pelirrojo contra el suelo — yo… no sé, creo que haces que yo sienta cosas, pero no sé si es porque siempre has sido mi amigo, a mi siempre me han gustado las mujeres, las de grandes pechos, y tú no eres una de esas, pero…¡arggg! ¡Eres un estúpido Kagami! — profirió con coraje, centellando sus ojos azules estrellando con tal fuerza al pelirrojo en el suelo que rocas salieron volando en todas direcciones.

El fuego envolvió completamente a Kagami. Los labios de Aomine estaban húmedos. Estaba furioso. El estúpido era Aomine. Como había permitido que alguien más tocara sus sublimes labios.

— No vas a jugar conmigo Aomine, eres mío… —Tomo las manos que tenía sobre sus ropas y las quito. Después de todo él era hijo de Zeus y con la cólera que había en su interior, aunado al miedo de perder a lo único que amaba en este u otro mundo, una increíble fuerza, capaz de someter al ojiazul le sobrevino. — y te lo voy a demostrar.

— ¿Que mierda haces? Suéltame, no quiero seguir pelando, solo ¡lárgate! — Aomine nunca había sentido esa fuerza en Kagami, y no es que le tuviera miedo en sí, sino que intuía que si no controlaba esa situación se le iría de las manos y terminarían diciendo algo de lo que se arrepentirían.

— Te voy a demostrar que el único que puede tenerte soy yo, que no importa que tan grandes tengan las tetas esas putas, es a mí a quien siempre vas a desear que te bese, que este a tu lado, porque no puedes negarlo, Daiki, solo conmigo te estremeces cuando te toco. — El pelirrojo dio la vuelta de nuevo dejando la espalda de Aomine en contacto con el suelo, aplicando más fuerza, llevo ambas manos del moreno sobre su cabeza y la detuvo con una sola, la otra la uso para limpiar despectivamente los labios del moreno. — No voy a permitir que ningún rastro del tacto de otros perdure en tu cuerpo.

— He dicho que …— las palabras no salieron más pues Kagami se lanzó contra sus labios, trato de morderlo, pero el otro le regresaba los mordiscos, sacándose sangre ambos, pero extrañamente haciendo que el calor de la fricción por ese forcejeo les enviara olas de placer, Aomine gimió, era por eso que estaba tan molesto que no había ido a ver a su amigo, se estaba volviendo demasiado sensible al tacto del estúpido pelirrojo, se suponía que él era más experimentado que su amigo, jamás había tenido sexo real con una chica, pero si se la habían chupado, y había manoseado a varias, pero solo unos besos y unos toques por encima de la ropa por parte de ese tenaz muchacho y tenía que llegar a su casa y pajearse al menos dos veces por que su traicionero cuerpo no hacia otra cosa que no fuera calentarse como loco y exigir algo que hasta el momento no quería admitir.

Kagami descubrió con satisfacción que el cuerpo de Aomine temblaba, que inconscientemente abría las piernas para sentir más de ese choque entre sus miembros, así que bajo por la mandíbula de este dejando agresivos besos, que llegaron hasta el cuello, el cual marco, porque de ahora en adelante seria su propiedad.

— No me voy a detener Aomine, te voy a hacer mío, así debe de ser…—y le arranco la túnica negra que llevaba, dejándola a un lado.

— Así que te pone que sea rudo Aomine — el cuerpo al descubierto evidenciaba la erección del moreno. Kagami se incorporó en sus rodillas, sin soltar las manos del moreno, admirando el hermoso y tonificado cuerpo que su amigo poseía, su piel exótica abrazaba sus refinados y fuertes músculos, los cuales estaban tensos debido a la fuerza que seguía imprimiendo para liberarse de la situación. Su pene dio un escandaloso tirón, reclamando contacto con aquella exquisita criatura que lo miraba con los ojos obscuros como un cielo bravío en medio de la tormenta. Kagami era idiota, pero si sabía leer a alguien y entenderlo ese era a Aomine, por lo que comprendió que Aomine tenía una batalla interna al no saber lo que estaba sintiendo, sonrió sensual, después de todo él también era un Dios, tenía su orgullo y aunque amaba a Aomine también tenían una gran rivalidad, así que esta vez le ganaría en algo al moreno, lo iba a someter a su libido, a sus caprichos y lo haría gemir y retorcerse de gozo, ante todo lo que le iba a hacer.

— No quiero esto Taiga, quítate. —La voz de Aomine no era fuerte, era un siseo amenazante, acentuada con la braveza de su mirar.

— Tu cuerpo no dice eso — tomo el miembro del moreno en su mano y empezó a acariciarlo, mientras Aomine trataba de controlar el temblor que le recorrió de pies a cabeza — dime Aomine, ¿te pones así de duro cuando esas chicas restriegan sus tetas contra tu pecho? — Se volvió a encimar sobre el cuerpo que tenía sometido, recorriendo con su lengua el cuello bajando hasta llegar a una tetilla y jugar con ella entre sus labios.

— Siempre…— el ojiazul no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, no le daría la satisfacción al pelirrojo de mostrase necesitado de su caricias, el otro le mordió al oír su respuesta, liquido empezó a gotear de su glande y ahogo un quejido.

— Eso se acaba ahora. — sentencio con los ojos incandescentes del enojo, Aomine trago saliva, jamás había visto esa mirada.

Dejo su tarea en el pezón moreno y con el líquido que escapo del lloroso pene, embadurno la punta de un dedo, era poca la cantidad aun, dejo el falo, tanteando por el perineo, hasta llegar a la pequeña entrada, Daiki, removía sus piernas, tratando de cerrarlas, Taiga usos sus poderes y unos grilletes con fuego que no llegaban a quemar al moreno lo encadenaron al piso.

— ¡Suéltame maldito cabrón! — Ahora si estaba entrando en pánico, no quería que las cosas sucedieran así, pero no pensaba rogarle a Kagami.

— Si no vas a gemir para mí, cállate Ahomine. — con las manos ahora libres, separo las piernas que lo volvían loco, adentrando de una su dedo en aquella abertura.

— ¡Argg! —el quejido se le había salido, y no era tanto el dolor, sino la brusquedad y el sentirse humillado por aquello que estaba pasando.

— Deja de pensar tanto Aomine, solo entrégate, déjame hacerte mío. — Kagami bajo la cabeza y la puso entre las piernas de Aomine, sacando la lengua para lamer el enorme y apetecible miembro de su amado.

La boca de Kagami era caliente y húmeda, mamaba su miembro de forma violenta, queriendo dejarlo seco, no aguanto dos succiones cuando se corrió, su entrada se contrajo humedeciéndose.

— ¿Porque no te rindes y me dices donde quieres que te toque? — Podía luchar todo lo que quisiese y decirle que no quería, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaria tan rápido e intensamente si realmente no lo deseara, solo era Daiki, siendo Daiki.

— Ahí abajo. —Ya no tenía sentido, su cuerpo era un traidor que había cedido, ahora solo quería seguir sintiendo esa lengua que no tenía ni idea de porque era tan habilidosa en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

— Ohh, ¿aquí?, ¿enserio? — "Por fin", suspiro Kagami en su mente, Aomine abría mas las piernas, dejándole a la vista su culo listo para ser penetrado.

— Si ahí. — El maldito lo quería ver más necesitado, le metió otro dedo y el sentía que necesitaba más.

— ¡Por todas las musas!, estas temblando, y estas tan húmedo y cálido, ¿cómo conseguiste estar así? — Un tercer dedo fue introducido, la voz de Aomine era tan sensual que no podía esperar más, aunque quería seguir el juego, estaba siendo demasiada tortura.

— Imaginando. — un gemido se atoro en su garganta ante la intromisión, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba contestando.

— Imaginando, ¿qué? —

— Tu lengua lamiendo…— Kagami saco dos de sus dedos, dejando uno dentro con el que se hacía espacio mientras su lengua degustaba aquel orificio.

Los gemidos de Aomine aparecieron de forma bastante audible, retorciéndose y gimiendo su nombre, se arrancó la túnica y quedo completamente desnudo, con el pene erguido en todo su esplendor y más que mojado.

— Métemela…— otro gemido y su entrada temblando necesitada. — Métemela Kagami.

— ¡Arrggg! — escucho el gritillo que le saco, pero no mucho ya que su gemido al sentirse succionado de esa forma tan violenta, el calor de la esponjosas paredes y el tacto de la piel sudada de las nalgas de Aomine contra sus muslos lo tenían al borde del orgasmo, por lo que se quedó inmóvil.

— ¡Muévete Kagami! —Exigió de inmediato el moreno, necesitaba más, mucho más de ese maldito pelirrojo y el otro se queda sin hacer nada.

Kagami hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha y los grilletes que aprisionaban las manos morenas desaparecieron, le dio una profunda estocada a Aomine y este lo jalo de la nuca para besarse, ya no quería seguir gimiendo tan escandalosamente.

El pelirrojo corto el beso, era demasiada presión en su miembro.

— ¡Argg! No me aprietes tanto Aomine, relájate…— no se podía mover rápido si aquella entrada se cernía tan herméticamente a su miembro.

— ¡Tú muévete hijo de puta! — Puso las manos en sus hombros — déjame, lo hago yo. — y el moreno sin dejar que el miembro del pelirrojo saliera de su interior lo volteo de tal manera que ahora era él, el que estaba sobre el hijo de Zeus montándolo.

Kagami se mordió el labio, eso era demasiado placer, todo su cuerpo temblaba ante las sensaciones, la imagen que veían sus entrecerrados ojos tampoco ayudaba, veía las piernas de Aomine, hacer fuerza para subir y bajar por si miembro, sus pezones, paraditos, invitándole a degustarlos, entre gemidos escuchaba el chapoteo que se hacía cada vez que Daiki se penetraba más profundo, un poco de sangre escurría de la entrada de Aomine y todo se fue al carajo, arremetió con más fuerza al tiempo que masturbaba a Aomine y este se corrió gritando su nombre, al tiempo que él hacia exactamente lo mismo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Después de aquella genial experiencia, Aomine los trasporto a ambos a sus aposentos, donde ambos apenas tocaron el lecho y se quedaron dormidos, al otro día despertó con el hermoso rostro de Aomine a un lado, descansando tranquilamente, tuvieron una ronda de sexo mañanero y otra en el baño cuando decidieron asearse, pero cada vez que quería decir algo sobre la relación que tendrían de ahora en adelante Aomine lo interrumpía con fogosos besos que le borraban la memoria acerca de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Cuando se fue de la casa de Aomine este le dijo que se verían después, y de eso habían pasado dos meses.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0Fin Flash Back Kagami-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

— Y supiste de la noticia? — el pelirrojo asintió — pobre Momoicchi, tal vez por eso no ha regresado Aominecchi, debe estar acompañándola.

— Debe ser eso. — Se dijo tratándose de animar, había pasado suficientes noches en vela desde que el moreno se fue, pensando en que había cometido un error muy grande, se podría decir que lo forzó a tener sexo con él. O tal vez lo estaba odiando, o ya no sabía que, había hecho tantos escenarios que ya no sabía cuál podría ser factible y cual era un completo disparate.

Ya no quería seguir pensando en eso, estaba demasiado agotado, desde que el moreno se fue su padre le había dado algunas responsabilidades importantes como hijo del Dios Supremo que lo tenían al borde del desmayo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando llego a casa de la escuela, escucho ruidos en el comedor, se asomó y su corazón se saltó unos latidos al ver a los padres de Aomine comiendo con sus padres.

— Así es, pobre de Satsuki — comentaba Miirik, madre de Aomine, — esa niña siempre ha estado cerca de nuestra familia, es por eso que hemos decidido pedirle a Aomine que se comprometa con ella, así no tendrá que preocuparse por estar desprotegida, y que algún Dios quiera aprovecharse de su orfandad para someterla a su poder.

La sangre abandono su rostro y su respiración se cortó de golpe. ¿Aomine, su Aomine casarse con Satsuki?

Salió corriendo sin escuchar más. No era necesario, tenía muchas dudas respecto a lo que Aomine podría sentir por él, pero si de algo no dudaba es del cariño que el moreno sentía por la pelirrosa, si la honra de la Diosa de cabellos rosados estaba en juego, costara lo que le costara Aomine haría lo necesario para protegerla. ¿Que demonios iba a hacer? Él no era tan bueno para dejarle a Aomine en bandeja de plata. Miles de pensamientos empezaron a aglomerarse en su mente. Ojala ella hubiera muerto junto a sus padres, los árboles que estaban en el bosque al cual se había internado fueron incinerados por la furia e impotencia del pelirrojo.

Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y lo recordó.

El oráculo podría darle una solución, tal vez era mala idea, sabía que el oráculo era algo malvado y que la solución que le daría tal vez no fuera ética y que haría sufrir a alguien pero él no iba a renunciar a Daiki. No se arriesgaría a que Daiki se enamorara de Satsuki.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hanamiya, también conocido como el oráculo sonrió cuando a su cueva se internó el pelirrojo hijo de Zeus, esta era la oportunidad de una era para destruir amor verdadero, como le gustaba hacer aquello.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagami busco los ingredientes que se supone debía llevarle al oráculo para hacer su magia y alterar los hilos del destino que ataban a Satsuki y Aomine. El oráculo le dijo que regresara al día siguiente y que averiguara donde estaba Aomine, después de todo tendría que tomarse la poción que le entregaría.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aomine estaba en casa de Satsuki, había huido como un cobarde después de tener sexo con Kagami porque estaba avergonzado y enojado con el pelirrojo, después de lo que hicieron no quería verlo por un tiempo, en lo que arreglaba sus sentimientos, pero la repentina muerte de los padres de Satsuki no le dejo tiempo para pensar en el mismo. Satsuki necesitaba de su apoyo, por eso cuando sus padres le sugirieron comprometerse con la pelirrosa, dijo que lo pensaría. Ella era molesta, y no podía verla como una mujer, porque después de todo era su hermana. Ella entre lágrimas le dijo que ni se le ocurriera, "Kagami te ama Dai-chan", "tu solo necesitas tiempo para aceptarlo".

Pero él no podía simplemente no contemplar la posibilidad, sino encontraba otra solución eso sería lo mejor. No podía evitar pensar que antes de que los padres de Satsuki murieran varios asquerosos y decrépitos Dioses pretendían a la hermosa pelirrosa, ahora sin respaldo podrían tratar de someterla, después de todo ella era joven y no era lo suficientemente poderosa, y su familia solo podría intervenir, para protegerla si se comprometía con ella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagami llego lo más calmado que pudo, preguntando a los padres de Aomine por la pelirrosa y el ojiazul, diciendo que quería apoyarla en su perdida. Enik y Miirik le dijeron el lugar y al otro día Kagami salió de la cueva del oráculo con rumbo al lugar donde se encontraban.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando el pelirrojo llego fue incomodo, en el jardín se encontraban desayunando muy cerca uno del otro Aomine y Satsuki, el moreno sostenía la mano de la chica reconfortándola y Kagami sintió sus entrañas retorcerse, no había vuelta atrás, si ese simple gesto de ternura de Daiki mostrado a alguien que no fuera el, lo dañaba de esa forma, simplemente no iba a soportarlo en lo que restaba de eternidad. Por eso apretó la pequeña botellita donde llevaba la pócima y cuando hizo notar su presencia y le dio un abrazo a la pelirrosa mostrando sus respetos, le pido perdón en su mente, porque no era culpa suya que Daiki la quisiera, pero lamentándolo mucho no le iba dejar al moreno.

Daiki se disculpó un momento y fue esa su oportunidad para echar la pócima en su bebida, cuando Daiki dio el primer sorbo, la Diosa del Amor Enea, cayo muerta al instante, Hanamiya sonrió.

El destino de Satsuki, Aomine y Kagami estaba sellado con la muerte de una Diosa inocente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagami regreso a su casa, y fue recibido con la noticia de que Enea Diosa del Amor había muerto.

El pelirrojo escucho una voz conocida, y entendió al instante, sintió una presión muy fuerte en su pecho, eso no era parte del plan y se disculpó subiendo a sus aposentos.

Se dejó caer en su lecho y golpeo con su puño derecho su palma izquierda, no podía hacer destrozos en su casa, pero se sentía demasiado mal.

¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos por un amor que probablemente no era correspondido?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El desayuno estaba servido y Kagami muy a su pesar hizo su jugada.

— Si Enea ha muerto, debemos poner otra Diosa en su lugar, ¿no es así? — comento queriéndose ver lo más casual, aunque la ojeras adornaban su rostro.

— Así es, aun no se quién podría ocupar el puesto. — Zeus comía tranquilamente.

— Creo que Satsuki podría ocupar su lugar. — Ambos progenitores observaron con detenimiento a su hijo. La Diosa del Amor estaba condenada a nunca amar, si le daban el cargo a la pelirrosa la condenarían a una vida de soledad, y aun era muy joven.

— No lo creo adecuado, es mucha carga, además de la maldición que conlleva. — Espeto Zeus mientras tomaba de su copa de vino.

—Me dijiste que el próximo nombramiento a Dios me lo dejarías a mí. —El tenedor en su mano fue sostenido con rabia.

— Creí que pasarían unos siglos antes de que fuera necesario. — Zeus observaba a su hijo con detenimiento, no entendiendo el repentino interés de este.

— Acaso no confías en mí, me dijiste que querías que me hiciera responsable, y cunado quiero hacerlo no lo permites. — Kagami se había levantado de golpe de la mesa y aventado el tenedor. Su madre se levantó sorprendida y Zeus muy molesto.

— Esto no es un juego Taiga, ¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera?, ¿qué pasa hijo? — pregunto preocupado.

— Pasa que nadie me toma enserio, ¡Soy el hijo de Zeus, por la musas! Y nadie me trata como tal. Yo también tengo autoridad. —

— No mientras tengas esa actitud hijo. — Era turno de intervenir por parte de Era, que se mostraba decepcionada de su hijo.

Zeus hizo un movimiento con la mano, pidiéndole calma a su esposa, miro tristemente a Taiga y comprendió lo que sucedía, una sonrisa amarga cruzo su rostro, al parecer era tiempo de que su hijo madurara y por las malas.

— Así será entonces Taiga. —Tomo un largo suspiro— solo espero que puedas con el peso de tus decisiones.

— Zeus espera…— la mujer quiso intervenir pero con la mirada le pido guardar silencio.

— Así será, lo prometo padre. — y con la cabeza gacha Taiga se retiró a sus aposentos, donde derramo silenciosas lagrimas hasta caer rendido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Zeus y Era llegaron de improviso al hogar de Satsuki, le pidieron estar a solas con la chica, por lo cual Aomine ahora se encontraba observando el semblante dormido de Kagami.

Se había teletrasportado a su habitación y lo encontró tendido sobre el lecho, en el mundo de los sueños.

Sentía un suave caricia sobre su rostro, alguien le acomodaba el cabello, tomo aquella mano entre las suyas y al sentir esa piel lo jalo para abrazarlo, el otro se dejó hacer y Kagami lo acurruco en su pecho.

— Lo siento tanto Aomine, perdóname—le pedía desesperado.

— No importa, idiota, yo…— parecía que el pelirrojo la había pasado muy mal tenia ojeras y estaba pálido. — realmente te amo Kagami.

El aludido abrió grandes lo ojos. No podía ser cierto lo que el otro dijo, Aomine se enderezo de su abrazo y lo miro con seriedad.

—Sé que hui como cobarde, pero tenía que aclarar un montón de cosas, además de que tenía que apoyar a Satsuki, — tomo la mano de Taiga entre la suya — mis padres quieren que me comprometa con ella, — Taiga agacho la cabeza y con su otra mano el moreno le levanto el mentón. — escúchame. — le pidió.

Kagami quito su mano de su rostro y tomo ambas.

— Te amo tanto — junto sus frentes — lo siento Aomine, pero no puedo dejarte, yo … le pedí a mi padre que hiciera a Satsuki la Diosa del amor, tu no la puedes salvar, no te voy a perder por ella. — y empezó a repartir beso por su rostro. El moreno no reaccionaba a aquellas palabras.

Sintió su corazón detenerse y luego latir furico. Se separo violentamente y empujo al pelirrojo.

— ¡Eres un maldito, hijo de puta!, como te atreves a hacer eso a Satsuki, ella no lo merece. — el rostro lloroso de su amiga pidiéndole que fuera feliz con el pelirrojo hicieron a sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. — No puedo creer que te lo dijera, sabes que olvídalo, no sé qué decía, no puedo amarte, no a un infeliz como tú.

Y de nuevo cuando quiso detenerlo solo agarro la nada.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando llego a la casa de Satsuki está ya había sido convertida en la Diosa del Amor, y se cambió el nombre a Afrodita, lloro sobre su regazo porque era su culpa el que le hubiesen impuesto ese destino, a ella. ¡A ella!, que siempre lo había acompañado, que le había ayudado y cuidado, que le había aconsejado cuando más perdido estaba por culpa de Kagami, y por su culpa habían sellado para ella ese cruel destino.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagami salió de su cuarto solo cuando su fiel tutor Kuroko la arrastro fuera de el. Sus padres se habían ido a un retiro por algunos años y sobre el recaía toda la responsabilidad de ser el Dios Supremo, después de todo él lo había exigido. Aomine desapareció también, como paso a informarle Afrodita antes de instalarse en su nuevo palacio para cumplir con su trabajo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los primeros meses habían sido un verdadero infierno. No saber nada de Aomine, tenía su cordura pendiendo de un hilo, fue varias veces a reclamarle a gritos a Afrodita el paradero del moreno, y esta se mantuvo firme, y comprensiva aun cuando él se le fue a golpes un día.

— Es parte de crecer y madurar Kagami-kun, yo siempre pensé que tú y Aomine estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero realmente te has equivocado, lastimaste a Daiki, y para alguien con él eso tardara en sanar — la diosa le había dicho cundo le pidió perdón por su reacción tan violenta, — Pero creo que debes volver a ser el de antes y enorgullecer a tu padre con tu buen trabajo como Dios supremo, tal vez el destino les dé una nueva oportunidad. — y la muchacha todavía le sonrió.

Después de eso cayó en una tristeza bien medida que le permitía trabajar como dios y no solo lamentarse de su amor fallido y sus estupideces.

Cuando un lustro paso, en medio de una gran guerra humana, Aomine regreso para ayudarle a su padre con su trabajo como Dios de la guerra.

Kagami se sentía dichoso de poder verlo nuevamente. Aomine estaba más hermoso y poderoso de lo que recordaba, sus rasgos habían madurado aparentando sus 22 años.

No se atrevió a iniciar conversación con él y Aomine paso por su lado si dirigirle una mirada siquiera.

El tiempo no espera a nadie, ni siquiera a los Dioses, Aomine había estado ocupado desde que llego hacia 7 meses, pero Kagami ya no lo soportaba mas así que busco la oportunidad de hablar con él.

— Solo regrese porque mi padre me necesitaba, además soy un Dios, yo no puedo olvidarme de mi deber. — Golpe bajo para el pelirrojo, pero estaba dispuesto a soportar eso y más porque se lo merecía.

— Yo, sé que no lo merezco, pero si me das una oportunidad yo… —

— Tienes razón, no lo mereces, así que déjame en paz. — El moreno no lo había dejado terminar y después de aquellas palabras se marchó.

La tristeza de nuevo lo azotaba.

Afrodita lo visito.

— Creo que no debes rendirte Kagami-kun debes reconquistar a Dai-chan no me gusta verlo tan amargado.

Y el plan de conquista había empezado.

Al principio termino electrocutado por rayos unas cuantas veces Aomine estaba muy resentido con él, pero al pasar de los meses lo iba tolerando de nuevo.

— ¿No piensas rendirte idiota? — le pregunto un día que lo sorprendió dejándole un ramo de rosas de color azul media noche en su cama.

— No, yo te amo. — Y sonrió por que extrañaba mucho que le dirigiera la palabra.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

— Deberías tratar de perdonarlo Dai-chan. — La pelirrosa comía unos dulces que el moreno le había llevado. — Yo lo he perdonado, los Dioses pueden hacer las mayores tonterías por amor.

— Me cuenta trabajo volver a confiar en él. — comento desinteresado el ojiazul, y bostezando.

— Entonces dejamos que el tiempo corra, como tu solías decirme, "después de todo somos dioses" — y la pelirrosa se acercó a darle dulces en la boca a su amigo de la infancia que acepto uno de mala gana.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagami lloraba de ira e impotencia, nuevamente.

Había escuchado rumores, de que Aomine se acostaba con Diosas mujeres, pero se había hecho de los oídos sordos, después de todo él lo había lastimado y traicionado tanto que no tenía derecho a sentirse celoso.

Pero cuando sus orbes rojizas lo vieron besándose con una castaña que para rematar era humana, su mundo se volvió rojo.

Primero había llorado y chamuscado todo en un zona de un kilómetro.

Después le vino el enojo.

Aceptaba totalmente que la había cagado, que si de alguien había sido culpa que las cosas terminaran así era suya. Pero hasta el momento había hecho todo lo divinamente posible por enmendar su error y reconquistar al moreno, y este rechazaba todo lo proveniente de él, a veces parecía ceder un poco y después le daba una patada botándolo de su vida. Ahora entendía porque, solo estaba jugueteando, tal vez vengándose, tenía a muchas que le servían de desahogo sexual y el solo era el estúpido Dios supremo que se arrastraba ante él por una sola mirada.

Ese día bajo al mundo de los humanos, pretendiendo ser uno de ellos y tomo licor hasta que se emborracho, dejo su fuerza de Dios a un lado y se agarró a golpes con cualquier infeliz, lo dejaron tirado al lado de un rio, completamente inconsciente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sentía la frescura de algo que se paseaba por su rostro.

Despertó solo para ver uno orbes castaños que le miraban con curiosidad. Una mujer joven de cabello castaño y corto atendía sus heridas.

Se llamaba Riko y era la hija de un comerciante.

Era una mujer extraña, que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios pero que era de buen corazón.

Una extraña amistad se formó entre ellos, ya que ella parecía entenderlo sin que este le dijera la gran cosa.

Una humana empezó a ganarse espacio en su corazón.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aomine se había vuelto algo así como huraño, pero Kise, seguía siendo inmune a su mal carácter, así que sin importar cuanto lo corriera o lo golpeara, volvía a visitarlo. Por eso cuando el rubio llego a su palacio apartado de la civilización humana o divina se resignó y saco una botella de vino, después de todo llevaba ya 15 meses sin saber nada de Kagami, ni de Satsuki, y no había tenido contacto con nadie a parte sus 3 sirvientes.

Kise se había ido hace un rato ya, pero sus palabras seguían retumbando en su mente.

— Aominecchi, ¿sabes?, hay un rumor que dice que Kagamicchi, se ha enamorado de una humana. — Kise tomo un sorbo de vino— Takaocchi, me lo ha contado, los grades Dioses están escandalizados de que pueda ser verdad, pero hasta ahora son solo rumores, ¿lo puedes creer? Yo nunca he estado cerca de un humano, ¿tu si verdad? ¿Crees que un Dios podría enamorarse de un humano? — Ese fragmento de lo conversación seguía dando vueltas en su mente.

Las copas de vidrio estallaron y los relámpagos cubrieron el azul cielo sobre él.

Porque se sentía así de mal de escuchar eso.

Kagami, ¿en serio aquel chiquillo de pelo rojo que conoció cuando niño había crecido en un dios mezquino e hipócrita que le juraba amor eterno y después se iba a engañarlo con una humana?

A quien quería engañar, después de lo ocurrido con Satsuki, nada debería sorprenderlo.

Recargo su cabeza contra sus manos entrelazadas, su corazón latía frenético.

Estaba tan furioso que lagrimas se reunían en sus ojos de nuevo, solo había llorado en su vida por culpa de ese estúpido, su corazón empezó a llenarse de resentimiento, recordando las veces que le maldito dios supremo se ha entrometido en su vida fastidiándolo en nombre de un amor que no existía.

Aomine se levantó de su asiento y fue a averiguar más de esa supuesta humana de la que Kagami se había enamorado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hanamiya sonrió mientras una visión le sorprendía, los hilos del destino empezaban a retorcerse nuevamente. Era tan divertido ver que ni los Dioses podían luchar contra el mal.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Había estado siguiendo el rastro de esa supuesta humana. Y cuando percibió la presencia de Kagami su corazón se estrujo.

"Así que era cierto" pensó.

Los vio desde lejos, caminar por un rio.

Los vio conversar.

Los vio sonreír.

Y tuvo que apartar la mirada un poco.

Cuando volvió su vista a ellos, la chica se colgaba del cuello de Kagami besándolo, separándose a los pocos segundo y esbozando un "te amo".

Aomine no supo bien lo que le paso. Su visión se volvió roja, como le había pasado en algunas situaciones de guerra, donde la sed de sangre humana lo colmaba todo y salió de su escondite, Kagami pasmado no reacciono cuando Aomine ya le había arrancado el corazón a esa chica.

Después de eso nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que sucedió, solo que ese día hubo una batalla entre Dioses que hizo que un pueblo entero desapareciera, y que Aomine Daiki, hijo del Dios de la Guerra ese día había sido confinado al inframundo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando Aomine despertó luego de ese trance donde entro al ver que Kagami estaba con una insípida humana. Estaba en la tinieblas del Hades, el viejo y decrepito dios que cuidaba le informo que solo estaría ahí hasta que le pudiera hacerse cargo, que no importaba mucho todo ese odio, celos y resentimiento que cargaba en su corazón y que lo volvía un Dios impuro, pero que debía aprender a tranquilizar su mente, para al menos ser un Dios malvado decente y regir en el Hades como debía ser.

Aomine dejo de luchar contra las tinieblas que querían dominar su corazón y se dejó arrastrar por aquella lúgubre y fría sensación, donde no había otra cosa que vacío.

Dulce vacío que solo le hacía recordar a Kagami Taiga, para arrebatarle almas de inocentes y mantener esa rivalidad acentuada por odio, por odio de ambas partes derivado del más grande amor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagami recordaba con melancolía sucesos de su vida.

Llevaba varios siglos casado con Alexandra una Diosas rubia de buen cuerpo, que conocía desde que era niño.

Después de todo lo sucedido con Riko, y que desterrara a Aomine al Hades, junto con su corazón, se volvió un Dios entregado a su trabajo, que no volvió a permitirse relaciones personales con ningún humano o Dios.

Aun recordaba como ardió su mejilla cuando después de unos días y que se corriera la noticia que Aomine había sido enviado por él al Hades, Afrodita furiosa con lágrimas de rabia se había presentado y le había dado tremendo golpe. Incluso se tambaleo, ya que estaba débil después de esa fiera batalla con Aomine.

— Jamás te lo perdonare. ¿Cómo puedes lastimar tanto a quien dices amar? Has destruido a mi amigo. — desplego su poder y destruyo la estancia de su palacio y se fue de ahí hecha una furia, prometiéndole que ya se arrepentirá.

"jajajajaja" su risa seca resonó por todo el espacio en ruinas.

¿Qué ya se arrepentiría?

Por todas las musas, ¡que ya se arrepentía, lo hacía a cada segundo, desde la última vez que beso los cálidos labios de Daiki!

Kise, Murasakibara e incluso Midorima habían ido a reclamarle haberle hecho eso al moreno. Aomine no podría ser muy social, pero realmente era preciado como Dios. Los padres del moreno le exigieron una explicación que nunca llego y Enik estuvo tan furioso que fue necesario que su esposa lo controlara y no matara al pelirrojo. Después de todos esos problemas Zeus y Era fueron llamados por Kuroko, fueron necesarios varios lustros para que el pelirrojo volviera a ser el de antes.

Al siglo Aomine tomo control por completo del Hades, y a los 5 siglos fue cuando se reencontraron, Aomine era un persona un tanto diferente, mas burlón, mas ladino, más obscuro, sus ojos ya no demostraban ninguna emoción, y eso fue lo que necesito el pelirrojo, además de la constante presión por parte de sus padres, para que aceptara comprometerse con Alexandra.

Ahora, observa desde lo alto a su mujer, a la cual nunca había logrado amar, con su hijo en brazos. Akashi. Su primogénito.

Estaba contento, pero insatisfecho, dejaría todo por volver a sentir la pasión del abrazo de Aomine. Esa que al parecer jamás volvería a sentir. Sus manos empezaron a sudar. ¿Aomine vendría a la presentación de Akashi? Como extrañaba su porte de pantera, su sensualidad. No era justo. Nada era como se suponia, ¿de que servía ser Dios supremo si no podía tener lo que más quería?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 FIN DEL FLASH BACK-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aomine era un perezoso de lo peor, el Hades no era el lugar más divertido o movido del mundo. Por eso cuando llego tarde a la reunión sintió un pequeño dejá vu con su niñez.

Eran los mismos dioses que conocía desde niño, pero ahora todos mayores, y con pareja, claro menos Satsuki, y el pelirrojo seguía ahí en medio sin saber dónde encajar y con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, suponía que era su mocoso.

— ¿Qué es esto una fiesta o un entierro? — Su túnica negra, su cabello azul, sus ojos fríos y su sensual voz, hicieron voltear a los presentes.

— ¡Haz venido Aomine! — No pudo evitar sentirse alegre, la última vez que se vieron se habían perdonado, explico todo el asunto de Satsuki y le confeso que no amaba a Riko, que siempre lo amo a él. "Eso ya no importa, los dos fuimos estúpidos, o tal vez no estaba bien que nosotros estuviésemos juntos, como sea eso no importa. Ahora yo soy la obscuridad y tú la luz, volvamos a ser rivales", le dijo y aunque su garganta se cerró, le dio un apretón a esa mano que le moreno le tendía.

— ¡Aominecchi! Y la escena se repetía, Kise se deja ir a abrazarlo y Aomine lo esquivaba con gracia, solo que esta vez le pateaba el trasero para que se cayera de boca, reía burlón y se iba a pellizcar una mejilla de Satsuki.

— Lindo vestido — era rojo y con un provocador escote que deja ver los atributos de Afrodita. — Así nadie le tomara importancia a tu infantil actitud.

— ¡Dai-chan! , Deja de hacer eso, el infantil eres ¡tú! — y la chica le sacaba la lengua, Kagami rio y los demás dioses antiguos compañeros se acercaron a saludar a Aomine.

Kagami se permitió disfrutar, y llevo a su hijo a una cuna.

— Así que este es el monstruo. — el moreno se había acercado al pequeño y le picaba un cachete con su dedo para molestarlo.

— sí, es mi hijo. — contesto un poco apenado.

— ¡Eit! No lo hagas llorar, Akashi puede ser muy molesto si no lo tratas como se debe. — La rubia esposa de Kagami se acercó para evitar que le moreno siguiera molestando a su bebe.

— No deberías malcriarlo tetona. — Aomine le veía como si no fuera la gran cosa, Kagami sudo frio a Alexandra no le gustaba mucho que hablaran de sus tetas.

— ¿tetona? — Levanto una ceja — seguro que es en lo único que te fijas, con eso de que tienes siglos sin salir del Hades, ¿desde cuando no vez unas de estas?

— Si, si lo que digas, tetona. — Y Aomine se fue a platicar con Murasakibara.

Kagami pudo suspirar.

— ¿Es por este idiota que has sufrido tanto Taiga?, enserio, eres más estúpido de lo que siempre pensé. — la mujer tomo al bebe y se lo llevo adentro del palacio para que durmiera sin ser interrumpido. Cuando regreso se acercó a Kagami y lo tomo de la mano.

— Su atención por favor. — elevo la voz y todos le prestaron atención Aomine y Afrodita bebían vino junto con Kise.

— En nombre de nuestro hijo les agradecemos sus regalos. — Kagami había tomado la palabra. — También quiero agradecerles su apoyo, desde que mis padres se retiraron y me dejaron como Dios supremo, es un honor para mi saber que cuento con su apoyo. — alzo una copa que un sirviente le había acercado y brindo en dirección a sus Dioses, pero él se quedó atrapado en la mirada azul media noche que le miraba fijamente. Aomine rompió la mirada después de beber de su copa mientras le sostenía la mirada y se relamía los labios. Kagami sintió su respiración detenerse, eso había sido un coqueteo. Meneo la cabeza. Eso no era posible. Entre él y Aomine todo había terminado. Y era la presentación de su hijo, a su lado estaba su esposa.

Alexandra noto la situación y rio.

Ella amaba a Kagami, pero ciertamente no era un amor pasional y arrebatado. Era como el amor de una hermana mayor. Pero era su obligación y la de Kagami como Dioses supremos el engendrar un descendiente, y Zeus y Era habían insistido mucho.

La noche había empezado a caer y la fiesta se iba terminado todos los dioses empezaban a retirarse, Aomine se despedía de los más cercanos a él.

— ¿Sabes?, siempre pensé que debías de ser un gran hijo de puta por el daño que le hiciste a Kagami, — lo miro de arriba abajo — pero ahora entiendo porque no te ha olvidado. — El Dios del Hades era realmente apuesto y sexy.

— ¿No me digas que gime mi nombre cuando se la mamas?. — la sonrisa de suficiencia no se hizo esperar y a la rubia una vena le salto en la frente, era un malnacido, pero debía aceptar que es obscuridad que emanaba era seductora, pobre Kagami, al parecer aun no la tendría fácil con ese demonio de piel canela.

— Deja de hacerte el tonto y mejor hazte un favor a ti y a Kagami y ya sean felices de una puta vez. — Alexandra de acerco rápidamente al moreno y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, justo al tiempo que el pelirrojo llegaba y los veía.

Levanto una mano en señal de despedida y se fue del lugar.

— ¡Pero qué diablos! — espeto en un grito escandalizado Aomine, jamás una mujer lo había besado desprevenidamente y sin su permiso. — ¡controla a tu mujer Bakagami! — y se limpiaba los labios con el dorso de su mano.

— Esa mujer no puede dejar ese mal habito, siempre besa a quien le agrada, no sé cuántas veces habrá besado a Afrodita que se pone tan roja como un tomate.

— Kagami…— el moreno le interrumpió de su plática casual — ¿aún me amas? — pregunto viéndole a los ojos.

— Todo el tiempo, creo que desde que te conocí cuando éramos niños. — Kagami sonrió, tenía tantos años sin hacerlo de verdad, ese era uno de los mejores recuerdos de su eternidad, un Aomine pequeño con su túnica azul media noche, y con sus pulseras de oro que lo hacían relucir como el más valioso de los tesoros.

— Yo no tengo idea desde cuando empecé a sentir algo más por ti, supongo que será desde la primera vez que me rompiste el culo. — Kagami rodo los ojos, había resentimiento en esas palabras, ósea, se supone que se estaban confesando y como siempre Aomine echaba a perder cualquier rastro de romanticismo.

— Aomine…— lo tomo del mentón y lo vio directo a los ojos — cállate.

— Dios supremo…— Aomine se abrazó a su cuello — folláme. — y lo beso mientras lo trasportaba junto a él a sus aposentos.

— Antes de ir a la fiesta de tu hijo, pensé en que jamás había sido lo suficientemente verdadero tu amor, por mí. — Aomine le arrancaba las vestimentas a Kagami dejando su increíblemente torso varonil y fuerte al descubierto. — Aunque no lo creas de vez en cuando mi corazón aún sufre por ti. — Otro beso, y Kagami ya lo tenía desnudo en su totalidad, repartiendo besos por su cuello — ¡arggh!, ¡carajo! ¡No me muerdas! — Kagami le lamio la zona con devoción a modo de disculpa— Pensé que te encontraría feliz y radiante, con tu familia y que por fin te podría empezar a odiarte por ser un maldito que me condeno a este destino de amargura y muerte.

— Nunca quise que las cosas fueran así, — acaricio con ambas manos aquel rostro dueño de todas sus fantasías y anhelos, aquellas palabras sí que le calaban hondo, el siempre quiso que Daiki fuera feliz, hacerlo realmente feliz. — Perdóname.

— Ya no te disculpes por eso, si algo tiene de bueno ser Dios del Hades, es que ahora puedo hacer esto sin remordimiento. — empezó a descender por el cuello del pelirrojo mordiendo y rasguñando— Quiero que tu esposa vea que eres mío, — le dejo un rastro de vistosos chupetones a lo largo de su cuello. — No me importa lo que pase mañana, lo único que ahora me importa es que te quiero y que me quieras, ni siquiera me importa que no estemos juntos.

— Aomine…— el moreno estaba peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna, volteo a verlo y le sonrió ladino.

— Tu solo déjame alabar tu cuerpo Mi omnipotente Dios supremo— le guiño un ojo y se metió el pene semierecto de Kagami, que de inmediato comenzó a chupar con ganas. Movía su cabeza de arriba a abajo, degustando todo lo que podía con su boca, dejaba que la cabeza se rozara con la paredes internas de su mejillas y que su dientes cuidadosamente rozaran todo el eje del tan celestial falo.

— Me corro…— los gemidos de Kagami indicaban que eso era muy cierto y también cercano, había puesto su mano en aquellos suaves cabellos azules para marcarle el ritmo, mismo que en ninguno momento objeto el Dios del inframundo. Que después de dicha advertencia solo prosiguió con su faena. — ¡arggrh! — el gemido de Kagami resonó por todo el recinto.

— ¡Ah Daiki!, ¡Oh musas!, ponte en cuatro. — Le exigía al tiempo que lo instaba agarrándolo del brazo y le limpiaba el semen que se le había escurrido por la comisura de sus labios, le dio un rápido beso y lo puso en cuatro el mismo.

¡Ese trasero! No había nada en todo el mundo celestial como ese bien dotado trasero que poseía Aomine, masajeó con ambas manos cada glúteo amansándolo y dejo correr su mano más abajo para tomar el miembro del moreno y darle un poco de cariño. Se acercó a una nalga y la beso con sus labios. Saco la lengua dispuesta a humedecer aquella entrada— no tienes idea de todas la cosas que tengo ganas de hacerte Daiki.

— Y me importan una mierda…— Aomine se apoyó en su frente llevo sus manos a sus nalgas y las separo dejando expuesta su entrada. — ¡Solo métemela y ya!

Kagami respiro profundo, tomo su gran pene que se encontraba escupiendo pre-semen después de tal vista y se la clavo profundo recargándose en esa espalda mientras la degustaba con su lengua. De inmediato empezó las estocadas, que era cortas y no muy fluidas, Aomine era tan estrecho como aquella primera vez.

— ¡Mierda! Sigues tan apretado como en aquel entonces. — Salió un poco más y empujo con fuerza su cadera, dando de lleno con la próstata de Daiki.

— ¡Argggrh! ¡Puto Kagami!… Tu sin embargo… ¡argh! — Otra vez atacaba el pelirrojo ese punto al oír semejante gemido— ¡Ah! ¡Tú verga es más grande!

— Por fin te he superado. — Salió completamente de él y le metió una nalgada al tiempo le deba vuelta— Quiero ver tu rostro mientras gimes mi nombre Aomine.

— ¡Kagammi! — Se había introducido de golpe, por lo que el moreno no pudo hacer otra cosa que rasguñarle la espalda mientras lo seguía envistiendo, se sentía tan rico como lo penetraba, llevaba tantos siglos sin estar con nadie, desde que se había acostado con él nunca otro lo había tocado y estando ahora así, sintiendo aquellas apasionantes sensaciones lo estaban volviendo loco.

— Ya casi…— respiraba con dificultad— eres tan delicioso, déjate venir Aomine, córrete solo con mi polla en tu culo.

Aomine gimió más fuerte, para él Kagami siempre había sido una buena y noble persona, así que le hablara sucio le calentaba más que nada, se prendió del hombro del pelirrojo con su dientes y se corrió entre espasmos que le hicieron ver puntos blancos detrás de sus parpados. La entrada de Aomine se contrajo de forma violenta, aunado a la mordida que le profirió le hizo correrse en aquel apretado interior.

— ¿Vamos por la segunda ronda? — pregunto aun en su interior, y volviéndose a poner duro.

— Veamos de que estas hecho Diosesito. — Y Aomine sonrió de esa forma que era la perdición de Kagami.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Después de unas cuantas rondas más, y totalmente agotados sobre el amplio lecho de Aomine se encontraba tendidos, sudados, llenos de semen, y muy exhaustos. Kagami acariciaba el cabello de Aomine y su pecho con la otra mano, mientras lo tenía sobre su brazo derecho.

— Debemos hacer esto todo los años, — la voz ronca de Aomine lo saco de su relajación— cada décimo día del quinto mes, sin importar que, deberíamos acostarnos. — el pelirrojo sonrió, Aomine tenía razón, ellos eran tercos y voluntarioso, estar en estos momentos bien no significaba absolutamente nada, el tenía una familia, y responsabilidades, su padre se lo había dicho, tendría que cargar con el peso de sus acciones, y una de ellas era haber mandado a Aomine al inframundo. — No te pongas triste Taiga, puedes bajar a verme cuando quieras, pero sabes que no podemos permanecer juntos.

— Lo sé, solo pensaba si inconscientemente no te condene a este lugar, porque sabía que al fin y al cabo soy el único que puede bajar a verte.

— Probablemente…— Aomine busco más calor de parte del pelirrojo y este lo estrecho en su brazos — además aquí siempre hace frio, así que constantemente extraño tus brazos.

— Aomine, tu realmente quieres que no me valla ¿verdad? — el otro negó sin abrir los ojos, — entonces deja de decir cosas tan lindas y vamos a dormir. — le beso la cabeza.

— Realmente te has vuelto muy mandón idiota. — Aomine jalo una manta y se cubrió con ella dándole la espalda.

— Oye no te enojes, es solo que…— y una fuerza invisible lo tiro de la cama.

— Cállate Bakagami, déjame dormir. — el pelirrojo se levantó riendo suavemente, definitivamente estaba tentando mucho a su suerte el día de hoy. Se recostó detrás del moreno pegando su pecho a su espalda que tanto le gustaba. Y ahí, con el contacto que hacia su piel con aquella que lo idiotizaba, supo que la felicidad no era eterna, que estaba compuesta de pequeños instantes, que podrían costarle siglos llorando lágrimas de sangre, pero que aun así, por breves y minúsculos que fueron los momentos con Aomine no los cambiara jamás, porque si había alguien que podía hacerlo sufrir ese era Aomine, después de todo era el único que le dada tanta felicidad y plenitud, así que tenía el derecho de hacerlo infeliz cuantas veces quisiera.

 **FIN.**

 _Ok, no sé qué demonios fue esto._

 _Me disculpo enormemente por hacerlos leer esto. Yo tenía planeado algo chida, pero es que no pude con el shoot. Salió apresurado y arrggrgh! Es todo lo que mi alcoholismo me permitió hacer._

 _No sé, ya mátenme si quieren, Aparte no lo termine el día -.-_

 _Por eso no quería yo entrar a una convocatoria, ya sé que soy un fiasco con los plazos, y todavía no empiezo mi trabajo final de procesal penal. Puta vida!_

 _En fin al menos colabore con el día Kagamine?_

 _Les envió cordiales saludos y espero que todo en su vida valla genial, o que al menos no sea pura mierda =)_


End file.
